You're mine, my baby boy
by Kim Ji Hee
Summary: Ch 1 update.. Jaejoong terpaksa menuruti permintaan appa dan ummanya.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. PROLOG

**Warning : Yaoi, typos... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, ok?**

**Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu and other..**

**Happy reading guys..^^**

Annyeong.. Ini baru pengenalan tokoh.. Mau di lanjut ato end terserah readers hehehe.. Reviewnya yah ^^

**YOU'RE MINE, MY BABY BOY**

**Kim Jaejoong**

Namja super jenius yang sudah menyelesaikan jenjang pendidikannya di Amerika saat usia 17 tahun. Dia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan terkenal dan memegang posisi yang cukup penting karena kejeniusannya. Namun, karena suatu hal, ia disuruh untuk meliburkan diri sementara dari kantornya dan malah terjebak situasi di mana dia harus menjadi guru di sebuah SMA.

**Jung Yunho**

Siswa SMA biasa namun tampan yang berasal dari Gwang Ju. Termasuk dalam golongan siswa berandalan yang suka menentang aturan sekolah. Namun, walaupun berandalan, banyak yang suka dengan Yunho karena ketampanannya. Tertarik pada Jaejoong saat bertemu dengan Jaejoong pertama kali. Namun, karena rasa gengsinya, dia tidak mau menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Jaejoong dan malah terkesan terus-terusan mengganggu Jaejoong.

**Park Yoochun**

Teman masa kecil Yunho. Sama berandalnya dengan Yunho ditambah sifatnya yang suka tebar pesona kesana kemari. Dia menyukai teman sekelasnya yang imut bernama Kim Junsu. Namun, dia tidak pernah berani mendekati namja tersebut.

**Shim Changmin**

Sama seperti Yoochun, dia adalah teman Yunho dan Yoochun sejak mereka masih kecil. Sebenarnya usianya satu tahun di bawah Yoochun dan Yuno, namun karena dia tergolong anak yang pintar, maka dia bisa satu angkatan dengan Yunho dan Yoochun. Dia mempunyai namjachingu yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Walaupun dia juga tergolong siswa yang berandal, namun diantara ketiganya, dia adalah orang yang paling bisa bersikap dewasa.

**Kim Junsu**

Teman sekelas Yunho, Changmin, dan Yoochun. Dia adalah ketua kelas di kelas mereka. Awalnya dia sangat tidak suka dengan Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin karena selalu saja membuat kekacauan.

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Namjachingu Changmin yang usianya sama dengan Changmin. Sama dengan Changmin, dia mempunyai sifat evil, namun apabila sudah bertemu dengan Changmin, dia selalu saja bersikap manja.

**Lee Donghae**

Mantan namjachingu Jaejoong yang lebih tua dari Jaejoong 4 tahun. Karena suatu hal, dia putus dengan Jaejoong namun akhirnya dia menginginkan Jaejoong kembali lagi ke sisinya.

**TBC or END?**

Yak, segitu dulu pengenalan tokohnya.. Mau dilanjut ato end?

Reviewnya yah ^^.. saya menerima semua review yang berisi kritik, saran dan ide yang berkaitan dengan cerita. Namun tolong jangan ada yang negbash karakter yang ada di sini.. Oke? ^^

Saya akan cepet lanjut kalo banyak yang review hehehe...

Kamsahamnida...^^


	2. Chapter 1

Warning : typo(s), YAOI.. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**, ok?

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, and others

Pair : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu, and other

"Jaejoong-ssi, tadi ada telpon untuk anda dari Tuan Park. Katanya anda diminta tolong untuk mengurus dokumen keuangan bulan ini," kata seorang yeoja pada seorang namja yang terlihat lebih muda darinya.

"Ne, terima kasih, Noona. Oh ya, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seformal itu. Aku kan lebih muda dari, Noona," kata namja bernama Jaejoong tadi.

"Ah, ta-tapi...,"

"Tidak apa-apa Hyorin Noona. Panggil saja aku Jaejoong,"

"Ah ne, Jaejoong. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu,"

"Ne,"

**YOU'RE MINE, MY BABY BOY**

**SEOUL**

Kim Jaejoong, namja berusia 17 tahun itu terlihat sibuk memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang harus ditanganinya. Penasaran kenapa namja berusia 17 tahun sudah sibuk dengan urusan kantor seperti itu? Jawabannya gampang, karena namja itu sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan formalnya. Ya, Kim Jaejoong termasuk orang yang jenius yang sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan formalnya di Amerika pada usia muda. Dan sekarang ia bekerja di perusahaan Appanya, Kim Hankyung. Dia sendiri dipercaya untuk memegang posisi yang cukup penting karena kejeniusannya itu.

Hari itu sudah cukup larut. Jaejoong segera mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah. Ia segera menuju basement dan memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke mobilnya. Setelah itu dia segera pulang ke rumahnya. Sampai di rumahnya, dia disambut oleh beberapa maid yang bekerja di rumah itu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan," sapa maid tersebut.

"Ne, Appa dan Umma mana?" tanya Jaejoong pada maid tersebut.

"Tuan dan Nyonya sedang menunggu anda di ruang keluarga," jawab maid itu.

"Hm ,baiklah. Aku akan ke sana. Terima kasih Luna-ssi,"

Sampai di ruang keluarga, Jaejoong mendapati Umma dan Appanya sedang berbincang-bincang sambil menonton televisi.

"Appa, Umma, aku pulang," sapa Jaejoong.

"Joongie, kau sudah pulang, chagi. Kemarilah," panggil Ummanya, Kim Heechul.

"Ne, Umma,"

"Kenapa pulang selarut ini, eoh? Bukankah seharusnya tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang Appa berikan padamu?" tanya Hankyung, Appa Jaejoong.

"Ani, tadi aku disuruh untuk memeriksa dokumen keuangan bulan ini, Appa,"

"Joongie, sudah Umma bilang. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Kau itu harus lebih banyak bergaul dengan anak-anak seusiamu," timpal Heechul.

"Ani, Umma. Aku tidak memaksakan diri. Aku menyukai pekerjaan itu," Jawab Jaejoong.

"Kau menyukai pekerjaan itu atau kau hanya menjadikan pekerjaan sebagai pelampiasan, hm?" tanya Ummanya lagi.

"Ani, Umma. Aku benar-benar suka dengan pekerjaan itu. Aku lelah, aku ke kamar dulu. Bye, Umma, Appa," kata Jaejoong sambil mencium Umma dan Appanya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Hannie, bukankah Joongie terlihat memaksakan diri?" tanya Heechul pada Hankyung, suaminya.

"Ne, aku lihat juga begitu. Pasti gara-gara kejadian itu,"

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, Hannie. Aku tidak tega melihat Joongie seperti itu. Bagaimanapun dia masih berusia 17 tahun. Dan anak seusia itu seharusnya sedang asik bermain dengan teman-temannya, bukan melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu"

"Ne, aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Sebenarnya aku sudah punya rencana,"

"Benarkah? Rencana apa?"

"Sebentar akan kuberitahu," kata Hankyung yang kemudian menelepon seseorang.

Sementara itu, di kamarnya, Jaejoong segera melepas bajunya dan mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, dia segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Dirinya benar-benar sangat lelah. Kemudian terlintas perkataan ummanya tadi.

_"Kau menyukai pekerjaan itu atau kau hanya menjadikan pekerjaan sebagai pelampiasan?"_

Pelampiasan. Ya, itulah yang sebenarnya. Jaejoong hanya menjadikan pekerjaan itu sebagai pelampiasan karena suatu kejadian. Akhirnya, dia pun teringat lagi kejadian itu.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mian, Joongie. Kurasa sebaiknya kita mengakhiri hubungan ini," kata seorang namja berparas tampan.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untukmu. Aku tidak sebanding denganmu. Kau itu cantik, pintar, bahkan di usia sekarang ini kau sudah bisa mandiri. Sedangkan aku, aku yang berusia 4 tahun lebih tua darimu saja sampai saat ini masih belum bisa apa-apa apabila dibandingkan dengan dirimu,"

"Ta-tapi Donghae. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu," jawab Jaejoong.

"Ne, kau memang tidak masalah. Tapi itu masalah buatku. Aku merasa tidak pantas bersama denganmu," jawab Donghae.

"Ne, baiklah kalau begitu. Terserah kau saja," jawab Jaejoong akhirnya.

**FLASHBACK END**

Begitulah kejadian itu. Donghae, namjachingu Jaejoong memutuskan hubungan mereka lantaran alasan yang menurut Jaejoong tidak masuk akal. Sejak saat itu, Jaejoong terus saja berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di kantor untuk melupakan Donghae. Namun, perkataan ummanya tadi mengingatkannya kembali pada kejadian itu.

Jaejoong sempat berpikir, apakah dia salah kalau dia sudah menelesaikan pendidikan formalnya di usia semuda itu. Dia sendiri sebenarnya juga ingin merasakan sebuah kehidupan sekolah yang normal. Di mana ia bermain bersama teman-temannya. Namun, Jaejoong tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk lompat kelas. Dia berpikir bahwa dengan begitu dia bisa segera membantu perusahaan Umma dan Appanya yang saat itu sempat mengalami kemunduran. Dan hasilnya, sekarang perusahaan Appanya dapat bangkit kembali. Malam itu, Jaejoong terus memikirkan hal tersebut sampai pada akhirnya dia tertidur karena kelelahan.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Jaejoong bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kantor. Setelah semuanya siap, dia menuju ke meja makan dimana Umma dan Appanya sudah menunggunya.

"Pagi, Umma Appa," sapa Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi Joongie. Kajja, ayo kita sarapan," ajak Heechul.

"Ne, Umma,"

Mereka pun sarapan sambil berbincang-bincang. Sesekali mereka pun bercanda. Jaejoong sangat dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya karena dia adalah anak tunggal di keluarga itu. Kedua orangtuanya pun sangat sayang pada Jaejoong.

"Joongie, Appa ingin minta tolong padamu," kata Hankyung tiba-tiba pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Hm? Minta tolong apa, Appa?"'

"Teman Appa yang berada di Gwang Ju sedang membutuhkan pengajar di sekolah miliknya. Mereka kekurangan pengajar karena ada sekelompok siswa yang sering mengusili guru-guru di sana sehingga mereka keluar dari sekolah itu. Kau bisa menolong teman Appa itu kan?"

"Maksud Appa, aku menjadi guru di sana begitu?"

"Ne, begitulah. Kau mau kan?" tanya Hankyung lagi.

"Ta-tapi Appa. Aku kan masih 17 tahun. Lagipula, kenapa segerombolan siswa nakal itu tidak dikeluarkan saja?"

"Tapi kau kan sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan kan? Kau pasti bisa mengajar mereka. Siswa-siswa itu tidak dikeluarkan karena mereka merupakan siswa-siswa pandai yang sering mengharumkan nama sekolah mereka, selain itu juga orang tua mereka menjadi penyokong dana terbesar di sekolah itu,"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku di kantor?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Dia masih merasa keberatan kalau harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya di kantor. Apalagi dia harus ke Gwang Ju dan meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya.

"Tenang saja, seluruh pekerjaanmu di kantor sudah Appa tangani. Appa sudah menyerahkannya pada Siwon,"

"Ta-tapi-,"

"Joongie, Umma minta tolong kau terima saja pekerjaan ini. Orang itu merupakan teman Appamu dari kecil. Dan sekarang ia sangat membutuhkan bantuan Appa. Tolong kau bantu dia, ne? Kali ini Heechul yang angkat bicara.

"Hhhhhh," Jaejoong menghela napas. Ia sebenarnya berat meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya. Tapi kedua orangtuanya sudah memohon seperti itu dan Jaejoong bukanlah anak durhaka yang akan mengecewakan orangtuanya.

"Baiklah. Lalu kapan aku akan berangkat ke sana?"

"Gomawo, Joongie. Lusa kau sudah bisa berangkat. Bersiap-siaplah, ne? Appa tahu kau pasti bisa diandalkan," Hankyung tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut anak semata wayangnya itu.

**GWANG JU**

Di saat yang sama, di sebuah sekolah bernama Toho High School terlihat 3 orang namja sedang asik berbincang-bincang di atap sekolah. Apa yang mereka lakukan pada jam di mana seharusnya mereka sedang belajar?

"Hyung, rencanamu hebat. Akhirnya si Sungmin itu mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini," kata seorang namja yang terlihat lebih tinggi dari kedua namja lainnya. Namun, dia terlihat imut dan manis.

"Haha, tentu saja. Rencanaku pasti berhasil. Sekarang di sekolah ini berkurang satu manusia cerewet yang akan mengomeli kita," jawab namja tampan bermata musang pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Ha, sayang sekali. Padahal Sungmin soensaengnim itu manis, masih muda lagi. Tapi dia cerewet dan galak sekali. Terpaksa kita mengusirnya," kata seorang namja lainnya yang bersuara husky.

"Ya, Yoochun. Kau tidak pernah berubah. Semua gadis kan pasti cantik di matamu," protes namja bermata musang tersebut.

"Enak saja. Seperti kau tidak, Yun," elak Yoochun.

"Aku tidak sepertimu," jawab namja bermata musang yang bernama Yunho tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, target selanjutnya siapa, Hyung?" tanya namja tinggi tadi.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Kalau aku sih, tidak suka dengan Lee soensaengnim itu. Kemarin dia menghukumku hanya karena aku telat 5 menit. Masa hanya gara-gara terlambat 5 menit saja aku harus membersihkan lapangan sepakola yang luas itu. Huh, menyebalkan,"

"Kau pintar, Changmin. Memang dia target kita selanjutnya. Aku juga tidak suka dengannya, dia pernah mengomeliku karena aku lupa membuat tugas matematikanya," kata Yunho.

"Lalu apa rencana kita?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

Mereka bertiga, Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin adalah segerombol anak yang suka membuat ulah di Toho High School, mulai dari membuat ribut di kelas, membolos, mengerjai siswa lain bahkan guru-guru mereka. Bahkan saking keterlaluannya, guru-guru itu banyak yang mengundurkan diri karena kelakuan mereka. Mereka bertiga sekelas. Sebenarnya Changmin berada satu tahun di bawah mereka. Hanya saja, dia mempunyai otak yang bisa dikatakan pintar karena itu dia bisa setingkat dengan Yunho dan Yoochun. Namun, walaupun mereka bertiga termasuk murid yang sangat berandalan, fans mereka tidak berkurang. Fans mereka benar-benar sangat banyak bahkan sampai ke sekolah lain. Hal itu tidak lain karena mereka bertiga merupakan namja yang sangat tampan. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Changmin, karena dia sudah mempunyai namjachingu yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Para fansnya sangat kecewa saat mengetahui dia telah berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun.

**SEOUL**

"Joongie, kau sudah siap?" tanya Ummanya pada Jaejoong.

"Ne Umma. Aku berangkat ne?" kata Jaejoong sambil memeluk ummanya.

"Ne, hati-hati di sana. Kalau sempat, umma akan menjengukmu bersama dengan Appa,"

"Ne, umma," kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Mereka saat ini sedang berada di bandara untuk mengantar Jaejoong berangkat ke Gwang Ju. Sebenarnya Umma dan Appa Jaejoonglah yang merencanakan hal ini untuk Jaejoong. Mereka berpikir dengan begini, Jaejoong bisa melupakan masa lalunya. Akhirnya setelah berpamitan, Jaejoong segera menuju ke pesawat dan terbang ke Gwang Ju.

Sampai di Gwang Ju, dia segera disambut oleh Kangin, teman Appa Jaejoong. Selama di Gwang Ju, Jaejoong akan tinggal di rumah Kangin bersama dengan istrinya Leeteuk.

"Annyeong, kau yang bernama Jaejoong kan?" tanya Kangin saat melihat pemuda cantik keluar dari gerbang bandara.

"Ah ne. Ahjussi yang bernama Kangin Ahjussi kan?"

"Ne, kalau begitu kita segera berangkat saja ke rumahku," ajak Kangin.

"Ne, ahjussi," kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

Di dalam mobil, Kangin dan Leeteuk berbincang-bincang dengan Jaejoong.

"Wah, tidak kusangka kau sudah sebesar ini, Jaejoong," kata Leeteuk.

"Ne, ahjumma," jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Terakhir kali kita bertemu saat kau masih berusia 10 tahun. Tidak kusangka kau sekarang menjadi secantik ini," kata Kangin lagi.

"Ahjussi, aku ini namja. Tolong jangan bilang kalau aku cantik," kata Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Ya, Jaejoong sangat tidak suka kalau orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan cantik. Namun, semua orang menyebutnya cantik. Tentu saja, lihat saja penampilannya. Kulit putih susu, rambut lurus, badan ramping, mata doe yang bulat, dan bibir cherry yang bewarna merah alami. Bahkan penampilannya bisa dibilang lebih cantik dari seorang yeoja sekalipun. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan sambil berbincang-bincang. Kangin dan Leeteuk sangat senang dengan kedatangan Jaejoong ke rumah mereka. Hal itu karena mereka berdua tidak mempunyai anak sehingga mereka menganggap Jaejoong sebagai anak mereka sendiri.

Sampai di rumah Kangin, Jaejoong segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan dibantu oleh Leeteuk. Setelah itu, mereka makan malam bersama.

"Ahjussi, kapan aku bisa mulai mengajar di sekolah milik ahjussi?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Kalau besok, kau tidak keberatan Joongie? Kami benar-benar membutuhkan pengajar sekarang ini. Kemarin, Sungmin, salah seorang pengajar di sana keluar karena dikerjai habis-habisan oleh anak-anak nakal itu," kata Kangin.

"Ne, ahjussi. Kau tidak keberatan. Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat muka anak-anak yang berani membuat ahjussi repot itu,"

"Haha, baiklah kalau begitu. Gomawo Joongie. Tapi hati-hati ne? Jangan sampai kau menjadi korban kejahilan anak-anak itu,"

"Tenang saja ahjussi. Aku tidak akan membuat diriku sendiri repot karena mengurusi anak-anak nakal seperti itu," jawab Jaejoong mantap.

"Ne, sekarang istirahatlah. Kau pasti capek karena perjalanan tadi," kata Leeteuk.

"Ne, ahjumma. Terima kasih makanannya,"

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

"Hyung, dengar. Aku dapat berita katanya hari ini ada guru baru pengganti si Sungmin itu," kata Changmin pada Yoochun dan Yunho saat memasuki kelas mereka.

"Benarkah? Berarti dia guru bahasa yang baru ya? Kuharap, orangnya menyenangkan," kata Yunho sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"Ya Yun, jangan menyeringai seperti itu, itu menyeramkan tahu. Lagipula, belum tentu orangnya menyebalkan kan?" kata Yoochun.

"Memangnya orangnya seperti apa, Changmin?" tanya Yunho.

"Entahlah Hyung. Aku tidak lihat. Tadi saat aku lewat kantor kepala sekolah tidak sengaja aku medengar pembicaraan antara kepala sekolah dengan Kangin ahjussi, si pemilik sekolah ini,"

"Benarkah? Ya sudahlah, kita lihat saja orangnya," kata Yoochun.

Sementara ketiga orang tersebut berbincang-bincang, bel masuk telah berbunyi. Sontak mereka pun duduk di bangku masing-masing. Tidak lama kemudian, datanglah kepala sekolah ke kelas mereka dengan Jaejoong di belakangnya.

"Anak-anak. Hari ini, kita kedatangan guru baru untuk kesekian kalinya," kata kepala sekolah itu sambil menekankan kata 'kesekian kalinya' sambil menatap Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin. Sementara ketiga orang yang ditatap itu hanya memasang tampang dan senyum innocent mereka.

"Ini orangnya, masuklah, Jaejoong-ssi," seketika itu Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Sontak murid-murid di kelas itu langsung heboh karena melihat Jaejoong. Ya, hal itu karena penampilan Jaejoong tidak terlihat lebih tua dari mereka.

"Jaejoong-ssi ini masih berumur 17 tahun, sama seperti kalian semua. Namun, dia sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan formalnya di Amerika. Dan sekarang dia membantu sekolah ini menjadi pengajar karena ulah beberapa orang siswa yang tidak menyenangkan. Kuharap kalian semua dapat bersikap baik padanya," kata kepala sekolah itu menyindir Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin yang masih setia dengan tampang innocentnya. "sekarang perkenalkan dirimu, Jaejoong-ssi,"

"Ne. Annyeonghaseo. Kim Jaejoong imnida. Karena kita seumuran, panggil saja aku Jaejoong dan jangan terlalu formal denganku karena aku guru kalian," kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu, ketiga murid nakal itu mulai berbisik-bisik setelah Jaejoong mengenalkan dirinya.

"Yun, dia cantik sekali," kata Yoochun.

"Ya Hyung, hentikan kebiasaanmu itu. Lihat baik-baik, dia namja tahu. Dan lagipula, yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan adalah kenapa namja berusia 17 tahun bisa menjadi guru kita? Sekolah ini benar-benar sudah gila" kata Changmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu, Yunho masih terpaku melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum di depan kelas. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar keras melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum di depan kelas itu.

**YUNHO POV**

Omo. Apa benar dia adalah namja? Kenapa cantik sekali? Dan lagi, masih berusia 17 tahun katanya. Aish, apa yang kupikirkan barusan? Orang seperti itu pasti sama cerewetnya dengan si Sungmin itu. Awas saja, kalau dia bertingkah menyebalkan. Akan kubuat dia bernasib sama dengan para pendahulunya.

**YUNHO POV END**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Annyeong yorobun ^^ hehehehe_

_Ini chapter 1 nya.. Gimana? Kayaknya ngebosenin ya, soalnya masih agak serius dikit..hehehe... Belom ada Yunjae momentnya juga hahaha..._

_Yunjae momentnya saya buat di chap 2 ya..hehehe.._

_Plis review yak.. Saya terima semua kritik dan saran.. Juga ide kalau-kalau ada yang mau tu character yang ada di sini mau diapain..hahaha... Plis, don't be silent reader yah ^^.._

_**Julie Yunjae**__ : Thanks ya.. hehe.. Ini udah dilanjut.. Mian kalo ngebosenin.. hehehe.. Keep review ya ^^.._

_**OnewAyam**__ : Ini udah lanjut.. Semoga tambah penasaran hehehe.. Tapi mian kalo negbosenin ya chap ini.. Btw, thanks reviewnya ^^.. Keep review ya.._

_**Marcia Rena**__ : Gomawo reviewnya..Silakan ngerusuh .. Ini udah dilanjutin.. Semoga suka.. ^^.. Keep review yah.. _

_**HaeRieJoongie**__ : hehe.. Makasih reviewnya yak.. Iya, saya terinspirasi jadiin Donghae orang ketiga gara-gara nonton Skip Beat haha.._

_**Hee**__ : Thanks.. Ini udah lanjut..^^.. Keep review yah.._

_**Mumut **__: Makasi reviewnya ya.. Ini udah lanjut..hehe.. Semoga suka.. Iya, saya jadiin Donghae orang ketiga gara-gara abis liat dia di Skip Beat hahaha... Keep review yah.._

_**Kaka Yjs**__ : Thanks.. Ini udah lanjut.. Mian kalo negbosenin.. hehe.. Keep review yah ^^_

_**Chaos Seth**__ : Thanks reviewnya... Yah, saya nulis ini Cuma gara-gara ada ide tiba-tiba ngelintas.. Kalo ga suka, ga usah dibaca aja.. Itu di atas selalu saya tulisin DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..^^ _

_**Shippo Baby Yunjae**__ : Annyeong juga.. hehe.. Makasi udah review ya.. Ini udah dilanjut, tapi mian kalo ngebosenin.. Keep review yah ^^.._

_**Jungjeje**__ : Makasi reviewnya.. hehe.. Ini udah dilanjutin.. Semoga suka.. Keep review yah ^^_

_**Nobinobi**__ : Makasi reviewnya ya.. hehe.. Ini udah update, mian kalo ngebosenin ya..hehe.. Iya, kali ini orang ketiganya Donghae gara-gara saya abis nonton Skip Beat hahaha.. Keep review yah ^^_

_**FindhaS joongieloverS**__ : makasi reviewnya y ^^.. Ini lanjutannya, mian kalo ngebosenin.. hehe.. Keep review yah ^^.._

_**Kucing liar**__ : makasi reviewnya hehe.. Ini udah lanjut hehe.. Mian kalo negbosenin ya ^^.. Belom ada Yunjae momentnya soalnya hahaha.. Keep review yah ^^_

_**The**__ : Thanks reviewnya haha.. Sip, akan saya buat Yunho seusil yang saya bisa hahaha.. Keep review y ^^_

_**Kim Hyo Ra**__ : Thanks reviewnya y.. hehe.. Ini udah lanjut, mian kalo masih ngebosenin.. Keep review ya ^^_

_**Jae **__: Thanks reviewnya ya.. Ini udah lanjut.. Mian kalo ngebosenin hehe.. Keep review ya ^^_

_**Ayakyu**__ : Thanks.. Ini udah lanjut.. Semoga suka ya ^^_

_**Leecho**__ : Thanks reviewnya..^^. Yah di situ kan udah ada summarynya dikit2.. ^^_

_**Heesy**__ : Thanks reviewnya.. Ini udah lanjut, mian kalo ngebosenin.. Keep review ya ^^_

_**Lipminnie**__ : hehe... Thanks reviewnya y.. ^^.. Ini lanjutannya, mian kalo ngebosenin.. Keep review yah ^^.._


	3. attention

Annyeong.. ^^

Karena FFn lagi 'bersih-bersih', untuk sementara (atau seterusnya, saya belum tau), saya bakalan mindahin semua FF saya ke blog pribadi saya..

Jadi, yang masih nunggu kelanjutan FF ini, silakan ke :

**1002jaejoongie . wordpress . com**

Untuk meminimalisir silent reader, kelanjutan FF ini saya kasi password.. Untuk yang masih berminat baca, bisa request password ke saya di :

**Twitter : Keiharu1091 **

(mention for follback, no mention no follback ^^.. Buat minta password mention aja, nanti akan saya balas lewat DM)

**Facebook : Kim Ji Hee**

Saya tahu dengan pindah ke blog plus saya kasi password, jumlah reader bakal berkurang drastis.. Tapi saya pikir itu lebih baik karena karya saya bakal lebih dihargai.. ^^..

Mian atas ketidaknyamanannya.. Kamsahamnida *bows*..

**Special Thanks To :**

**Enno KimLee – HaeRieJoongie – Mumut – lipminnie – Julie Yunjae – Cherry Bear86 Yunjae – riachan – kucing liar – Cho minyoung – Shippo Baby Yunjae – Marcia Rena – aramutiaraa – jung hana cassie – nobinobi**

**Spoiler You're Mine, My Baby Boy chapter selanjutnya :**

"_Ya, diam kau. Aku sedang tidak berbicara denganmu,"_

"_Ya, Hyungdeul. Dia gila. Psikopat. Bisa-bisanya dia merusak properti sekolah dengan santainya. Apa dia tidak takut dihukum oleh kepala sekolah kalau ketahuan? Padahal dia kan masih guru baru,"_

"_Kau berencana membuatnya keluar dari sekolah ini seperti Sungmin itu, Hyung?"_

"_Sedang apa kau di sini? Cepat pulang ke rumahmu,"_

"_Huh, terserah. Jadi, sekarang kau melepaskanku, Jaejoong Soensaengnim?"_

"_Oke, rencana kita mulai sekarang,"_

"_Ya, jidat lebar. Apa yang kau dan teman-temanmu itu lakukan pada Jaejoong, hah?"_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?"_


End file.
